GOTU (Ch 7: Attack on the Ga'hoole Tree)
Chapter 7:Attack on the Ga'hoole Tree Everyone was going through their business,Soren guided the Guardians around. Twilight's brothers took the time to consider asking the snowy owls about their style of singing."It is a bit odd,we sing in rhythms and not in quotes."Tavis just took a look at Twilight."You seem to know what your going,Twilight." Suddenly a yell came from apart of the tree."The Pure Ones are attacking!"Every owl stopped and flew to their post. Jordan looked out the hollow,the sky was filled with owls everywhere."Holy Guin!" Erik stared at the swarm of owls approaching the tree,Soren flew past with Twilight and Digger."Guys,hide until this is over." "No way!We want to help you fight off the Pure Ones!" "If you willing to then fine but I need one of you to help get Pelli and Eglantine to safety."Gloria,Bo and Pixy nooded,leading the two barn owls away."I need one of you guys to find my three daughters,Bell,Bash,and Blythe."Analysis,Ezyryb(2) and Lance waddled away quickly following orders. "Mumble,Erik,Jordan...I need you to follow me to the sky." "What can we do?"Jack asked,"If you see an owl land,You now what to do." Mumble,Erik and Jordan with Jetpacks followed Soren to confront six owls who had their talons ready to strike. Erik made a move,circling around behind a owl and punched it's back. Mumble did the same to another owl,Jordan however. He had a gun aimed at an owl and shot,it struck the owl's right wing,Making it scream in pain,as it fell into the sea."Jordan!Look out!" Jordan saw a owl about to strike him,As he brought his flipper to bear. The Pure One was already a few meters away,suddenly a owl charged into the attacking Pure One. Jordan looked at the owl,revealing itself as a whiskered screech."You don't need to thank me...Name is Braithe."The whiskered screech flew on,helping them with the Pure Ones. Meanwhile Atticus,Ridge and Lance waddled up the tree,looking for the young three barn owls."So where do you think they are,Ezyryb?"Lance asked. "Help!"The voices came from a hollow off to the right,The three males found three barn owls hiding in a corner,cured up. The young barn owls just stared blankly as it saw the three."Who are you!Are you here to kidnap me?" "No we're here to..."Just then a Pure One flew from the sky port. The pure one saw Bell first and proceeded to press his talons into her."No!"Analysis flew forward,sloving the pure one out of the way. the barn owls ran towards the exit,following the three males. "Your Bell,Bash,and Blythe right?" "We are..." "We need to get you three to safety...It isn't safe here."Analysis said hitting another Pure One. In another part of the tree,Dr Beatle was curing wounded owls."Scott...patch this wound up,he really took a beating." A few Guardians were struck down by Pure Ones,they fell out of the sky only to be caught by their fellow comrades and taken to the Nursemaids. Soren,Braithe,Mumble,Erik,Jordan and the surviving Guardians looked as a second wave of owls approached the tree."You got to be kidding me!" Soren stared shocked,as he saw two of the owls wearing strange helmets."No!It's Kludd!" "Surprise Brother!"The two Kludds started their attack on the heroes. The second wave contained the leaders of the pure ones,Lili(1) counted fifty at least. Most of them flew to the tree,Jack was holding the line by shooting bullets into owls who landed."Carl!I am out!Give me more!" "We're all out!We have to use daggers instead."Carl slashed a Pure One as the soldier came through the skyport."Jack!The Pure Ones are breaking through!"More owls flew through the skyport."Fall back!" Gloria,Bo and Pixy stared from a safer part of the tree."What has this world come too?Why do they want to capture this tree anyway?" "They want to be the best,Gloria...they want to rule the lands."Analysis,Ezyryb,Lance and the three Bs arrived into the room."Mom!" "Bell!I am so glad your safe! Everyone could only wonder if everything was going to be alright,It seemed like the Ga'Hoole Tree was about to fall to the Pure Ones. Carl and Jack came into the hollow,"Guys,we don't have time...if we don't like soon,we would all be killed."Otulissa stated. At the classroom,the owlets and the chicks were all in a protective circle. Sylvana and Gylfie tried their best to keep the Pure Ones out. "This is our last stand Scott,and if you don't mind about us singing one last song before we go down." (Atticus)Look, if you had, one shot,or one opportunity To seize everything you ever wanted. In one moment Would you capture it, or just let it slip? Yo (Ridge)His flippers are sweaty, knees weak, feathers are heavy There's snow on his fur already, Atticus singing He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop words, But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down, The whole crowd goes so loud He opens his beak, but the words won't come out He's choking how, everybody's joking now The clock's run out, time's up, over, blaow! Snap back to reality. Oh, there goes gravity Oh, there goes Krill, he choked He's so mad, but he won't give up that Easy, no He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes It don't matter, he's dope He knows that but he's broke He's so sad that he knows When he goes back to his cave, that's when it's Back to the hood again, yo This whole rhapsody He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him (Lance)You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go (go) You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (yo) You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go (go) You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (yo) (You better) (Atticus)The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping This world is mine for the taking Make me king, as we move toward a new world order A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to postmortem It only grows harder, homie grows hotter He blows. It's all over. These hoes is all on him Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter Lonely roads, Great Guin only knows He's grown farther from home, he's no father He goes home and barely knows his own daughter But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product They moved on to the next schmoe who flows He nose dove and gone mad So the fur opera is told and unfolds I suppose it's old partner, but the beat goes on Da da dum da dum da da da da (Ridge)No more games, I'm a change what you call rage Tear this roof off like two seals trapped I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed I've been chewed up and thrown out and booed off ice But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher Best believe somebody's paying the Great Guin All the pain inside amplified by the Fact that I can't get by with my foot to hands And I can't provide the right type of life for my family 'Cause Guin, these fish don't buy chicks And it's no game, there's no chances, this is my life And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder Trying to feed and water my Gramps, plus Great Guin caught up between being a father and a primadonna Baby, mama drama's screaming on them Too much for me to wanna Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's gotten me To the point, I'm like a snail I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in happiness Success is my only own option, failure's not Gramps, I love you, but this reality's got to go I cannot grow old in Emperor land So here I go it's my shot. Feet, fail me not This may be the only opportunity that I go (Lance)You can do anything you set your mind to,Atticus Jack and Carl got ready as the Pure Ones started to slice the door,Just then a loud growling sound filled the air. Bo called looking out the skyport."Look!" Soren,Jordan,Mumble and Erik were still battling with the two Kludds and Two Nyras when a loud growling sound filled the sky madly. All of them looked and saw a Supermarine Seafire rapidly coming towards them."Oh Guin!"There wasn't enough time to react. The Seafire flew past almost knocking everyone off balance,it made a barrel roll. A couple of more of them flew past the tree,Carl yelled out."Green Flares!"Everyone could see the Jefferson and nine more ships steaming towards them. A owl was coming from where the ships were,as the owl got closer. Erik recognized who it was,Kludd(1) made a hard choice."Pure Ones!Fall back!" "That's it...They are running...We did it!We did it!" Jordan wasn't cheering at he heard screams could be heard."The Kids!"Jordan was able to touch down and make it to the daycare,only to be confronted with a burrowing owl holding his talon on a chick."Holly!"Jordan looked at the burrowing owl."You move a step and she dies lad!"Jordan pointed his pistol at the burrowing owl."Put down your weapon dude!This doesn't have to end like this!" Gylfie and Sylvana was still in the classroom,looking as the penguin started to point his weapon down. Suddenly Digger and a Elf Owl flew out and knocked the burrowing owl off guard. This give Jordan the time to grab Holly,"You might have won this but it isn't over yet!Digger!"The burrowing owl flew out of the skyport. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers